


Give it a shot

by Taufer



Series: The walls and the wilds [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taufer/pseuds/Taufer
Summary: "I'm telling ya kid, she was the finest lady in all the land. And the finest shot to."  The wanderer stopped, and smiled at the child. "She also taught me this little trick."-Drifter Shortly before he saved a bar of people from darkened guardians.Part of my AU
Relationships: The drifter/Efrideet
Series: The walls and the wilds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883395
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Give it a shot

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at smut. Please be gentle.

That damnable man had made another request up the mountain to have someone come down and _guard_ his little establishment. Every time he makes one its for a specific risen one as well. Me. I cannot decline either, for the small chance that another warlord had actually come is to great of a risk to ignore.

Yet I cannot get too angry, he is quite an interesting man for someone so lazy and sneaky. The conversations we would have would range from friendly banter to one sided flirting. All of which was on his side of course. For I do not wish to partake in a relationship, not that I don't wish to but because I simply do not have the time.

Yet his insistent and constant compliments and jokes had started to ware my guard quite a bit. For if I was not so jaded I would find his company quite lovely. I still do in some instances. Yet my duty as an iron lord prevents me from seeking this any further.

When I reached the front door of the bar I held in a breath. I need to reassure myself and be ready to give him a piece of my mind. I slam the door open and storm in.

"Wumi, this better be important. The iron lords and I were discussing a grave matter and yo-" I look around and see that the bar was completely empty save for Wu Ming. He was pouring himself a glass of a dark liquor of some sort.

The bar was nearly pitch black. With only two windows, one on the top floor looking out away from the sun and the other barely being grazed by the sun since the bar was overshadowed by the mountain. He only had a candle lit to his side. It was also almost completely empty, the usual paintings of random architecture across the world had all vanished leaving the wall baron. except for the drawings the children had of the iron lords that hung all across the walls. Another highlight of the bar was that people usually contacted us through the bar and left gifts for us here. This bar wasn't just a bar, but a safe haven for those who tried to get away from the warlords.

All the tables and chairs had completely disappeared as well, it looked like he was getting ready for a party of some sort or just got done with one. For what event I was unsure. I looked around once more and saw all the glasses that had hung behind the counter had disappeared as well.

"Don't read to much into it hot stuff. Things got a little to wild. Nearly tore the roof of this place and brought all of Felwinter peak with us." He says and chuckles to himself. "Come, sit. Let's have a drink." 

He pulls up another shot glass and pours a lighter liquid in. A honey like color with two ice cubes floating around at the top. Condensation starting to slide down like the snow on the mountain that melted when the heat had hit. The lighting that had hit not only the glass but Wu Ming as well painted them in an almost artistic and mysterious way, alluring in its darkness and heavy shading. 

He simply pulled a stool from under the counter and put it down on the other side to let me sit. that's when I had realized he wasn't wearing a shirt but instead went for his casual black tank top look that he saved for hotter days. His arms were quite big for someone so lazy, they weren't very vascular but held a relatively nice shape. And whenever he would turn I would get a glimpse at his chiseled chest. His shoulders had a nice cap to them that gave him the very alluring broad shoulder look, he had a v taper that cut even through his tank top.

I proceeded to take my seat and raise the drink to my face. * _ **clink**_ * I had forgotten to take off my helmet and shatter the glass against my faceplate.

"Somethin got ya distracted hot shot?" He smiles and winks at me as he gives me napkin to wipe myself down with. The veins on his forearm not going unnoticed. "Might wanna take the helmet off next time sweetheart." He says as he laughs at my foolishness.

After wiping off my chestplate I remove my helmet and let my hair fall. The same auburn that leaves grow covers my back since I don't wish for alcohol to get mingled in it. I pull my hair behind my ears and wave for another drink.

"Ruby, just like the day I met ya." He says as he puts another glass in front while leaning over it to get a strand of hair plastered on my cheek from sweat.

"And the same way it will be after we go our separate ways." I say as I swat his hand away and look him in the eyes no longer distracted from from his muscular arms and chest. "You called me here for a reason, spit it out before I leave." I say as I down the half glass.

"Ouch." He says as he rubs his hand. "Straight to the point, I get it." He says as he pours another glass and hands it to me. "Actually this isn't about what I want but what ya need sweetheart."

"What do you mean by this?" I give him a curious look before he leans forward and I get a better look at his handsome face. Clean shaven with long black hair that fell a little past his ears. the top half was held back with a bandanna and a lot of it spilled out on both sides giving him a rebellious look. His eyelashes so thick it looked as if he were wearing eyeliner. His face had a very aristocratic look with his high cheekbones and thin eyebrows.

"It means your coming with me sweetheart on a journey. Iron lords orders." He says as he leans closer and gives me a kiss on the cheek and hopping over the counter and up the stairs. "Make sure to put the candles out when you leave. Unless, you wanna join me." He says before opening the door to his room and leaving it open.

I don't know whether to be more shocked at his kiss or his words. Both were huge enough to blow my mind all the way to the traveller and back. I sit there and drink for quite a while before getting up and stumbling.

"Not good." Is the only thing I could mutter. I down the last glass and walk to his room. A bit woozier than I walked in as. I make my way up the stairs and see that the room had gotten a little darker and my body had gotten a lot heavier. "Hey you fuck. Were gonna talk about this. Now!" I say as I slam his door open even more.


End file.
